Stanley Jackson
Stanley Jackson or JFlash is one of the main characters of Super Boy. He is the younger brother of Spencer Jackson and the sidekick of Super Boy. Stanley gained super powers after Spencer accidentally hit him with one of his laser beams. Characeristics Personality Stanley is usually naive, easily led, and carefree. He seldom cares about what other people think of him and does what makes him happy, not eager to make any impression. Stanley loves playing tricks on people and fools around a lot with his super powers, often earning a scolding from Spencer due to this. Stanley is also restless and detests doing nothing for entertainment. Impatient, careless, and kind of shy with strangers, Stanley is the opposite of his brother in numerous ways. Stanley is wary of Spencer's temper and usually always changes the subject whenever he notices Spencer getting agitated (he mostly fails to do so as Spencer doesn't just forget his anger like that). Similar to Spencer's ADD Stanley is diagnosed with a bad case of ADHD, which is pretty obvious considering his personality. His case is about ten times worse than Spencer's, who doesn't show nearly as many symptoms. Stanley enjoys reading comics, playing checkers with Canvas and doing pointless things that waste time. History In Season 1 a baby Stanley was seen at the hospital in his mother's arms while his father was dancing around in the corridor. Stanley also used to be fearless and bossy when he was younger, and he hated not getting what he wanted. In one scene a one-year-old Stanley was seen throwing toys, a TV remote and cereal at a four-year-old Spencer, causing Spencer to start crying. Physical appearance At the start of the show Stanley is rather short for his age and has medium brown extremely messy hair (seems to run in the family). Stanley grows a few inches but his hair remains like a bird's nest to this day without the slightest improvement. Stanley is also skinny like his brother and has black eyes, thin eyesbrows and an upturned nose. Stanley sometimes has a pink tinge in his cheeks. Powers Stanley has green laser-beam powers in his hands and eyes (though producing beams with the eyes cause pain sometimes). His lasers are noticeably a lighter shade of green than Spencer's bright lime green ones, this may be due to his ones being weaker than Spencer's although they can still burn things to dust. Belt Stanley's super hero belt is connected to Spencer's one and does not work on its own. The most prominent ability the belt gives him is flight. Other abilities include enhanced strength and enhanced vision. Trivia *He's the same height as his voice actor. *Stanley wet the bed until he was 8. Quotes :"Whatcha doin', Spencer? Man, you look like Socrates or something. Whatcha thinkin' about. Homework? Worried? Hey, what's the matter with you? ANSWER ME!"--- Be Careful Who You Drink For, his last words before he got super powers. :"Stabbing someone?? *snickers* Forget that. I can't even get the straw in my orange juice carton."---Night Watchers :"I can't stay in this room with you. I'm highly allergic to stupidity."---To Octen in Feeling Blue Category:Main characters Category:Characters